It is known that electrical/electronic and/or electrical power supply structure for a dynamometer tool comprise electrical/electronic circuits and components that are powered by batteries.
Such structure is generally positioned flat, side-by-side, inside the tool or else projecting from outside of the tool.
Such positioning suffers from a drawback of occupying a very large volume, which is detrimental to overall compactness.
In addition, access to other internal assemblies of the tool requires partial disassembly and complete removal of electrical power supply sources.
In this context, the present invention mitigates drawbacks of the prior art by proposing a support for electrical/electronic structure and/or electrical power supply structure for a dynamometer tool, which support optimizes the volume occupied by the electrical/electronic structure and/or electrical power supply structure for the tool. In addition, a support of the invention makes it possible to reduce significantly the cost of industrially assembling together subassemblies for a dynamometer tool.